Ce ne serait pas un vainqueur, juste un survivant
by claflinoun
Summary: Les lieux et personnages appartiennent à Suzanne Collins.


Il se leva, s'habilla et grimpa en haut de la falaise. Il faisait encore noir. Les étoiles brillaient faiblement dans le ciel. C'était le petit matin, et déjà perlaient au loin les premières lueurs du jour. Il s'assit sur le bord d'un rocher et observa l'aube se lever sur l'infini de l'océan, comme il le faisait tout les jours.

Cependant, aujourd'hui c'était différent. Il n'était pas sûr de revoir un jour ce spectacle. Chaque année, le même refrain se répétait. La peur, l'angoisse, puis le soulagement. Pour sa part, il n'avait ni parents, ni frères et sœurs, ce qui lui évitait de s'inquiéter pour eux. Il vivait seul depuis des années, vivant de sa pêche et des quelques sous que lui versaient son district. Il allait à l'école, comme tout les enfants de son âge. Il avait des amis là-bas, mais il ne se faisait pas d'illusions : aucun d'entre eux ne serait vraiment là si il en avait besoin. Il ne manquerait à personne si son nom était tiré.

Il retourna dans sa petite bâtisse de bois sur la colline. Aujourd'hui il devrait être présentable.

Il prit un bain dans de l'eau douce, sécha ses cheveux blondis par le soleil, puis enfila une chemise blanche et un pantalon bleu marine. Il se peigna les cheveux et se brossa les dents. Il s'arrêta quelques instants pour se regarder dans le miroir. Il était présentable.

Il sortit de sa maison et emprunta le petit chemin de terre qui menait au village. Déjà, tout les enfants anxieux et les parents inconsolables commençaient à s'agglutiner sur la grand-place. Il se rangea avec les garçons de son âge, on lui préleva une goutte de sang et il pu aller rejoindre le côté gauche, celui des garçons. Il sentit l'anxiété se serrer autours de son cœur, former une boule asphyxiante dans sa gorge. Il savait que les risques étaient minces, mais bien présents. Il tenta de se calmer en triturant son petit bracelet de cuir qu'il portait au poignet gauche. Le seul objet auquel il tenait vraiment.

Une dame du Capitole fit son entrée sur l'estrade. Ciel! ce qu'elle était étrange... Sa peau était d'un vert pâle comme les algues qu'on trouve dans les mers de ce district, et ses cheveux orangés traînaient sur le sol tant ils étaient longs. Bien qu'il se trouvait dans un district privilégié, il avait toujours ressentit une haine envers le Capitole et ses habitants.

Comme chaque année, on leur diffusa un film qui avait pour but de vanter les bien faits du Capitole. Comme il les haïssait.. il savait que tout cela n'était qu'un tissu de mensonges. Que la mort était au bout de ces infâmes "jeux de la faim", si justement nommés. Que tout les malheureux sélectionnés vivaient leurs derniers instants dans des conditions effroyables. Que le seul qui en sortirait vivant n'avait rien gagner. Ce n'était pas un vainqueur, juste un survivant.

Le film prit fin, et l'horreur de l'attente commença. Il ne voulait pas partir d'ici, il ne voulait pas quitter sa petite maison sur la colline, ni ses amis, ni les couleurs de l'aube qu'il allait admirer tout les matins, ni les poissons multicolores qui habitaient dans les récifs, ni son petit bateau, ni son trident favoris... L'horrible femme s'approcha de la sphère contenant les papiers où étaient notés les noms de toutes les filles de son district. Il ferma les yeux, se concentra et espéra de toutes ses forces pour ne pas entendre le nom d'une amie, d'une cousine, d'une connaissance...

Ce ne fut pas le cas. Il ne reconnut pas le nom qui venait d'être prononcé, et la fille qui monta sur l'estrade lui était inconnue. Elle avait 17 ans, et elle venait d'une famille aisée, ses parents possédant une grande entreprise de construction de bateaux de pêche. Il était désolé pour elle, mais elle avait une chance de s'en sortir si elle réussissait à s'attirer les faveurs des sponsors.

Vint le tour des garçons. Il serrait ses poings tellement fort qu'il se mit à saigner, ses paumes ouvertes par la pression de ses ongles sur sa peau. Son cœur menaçait de transpercer sa poitrine. Il ne devait pas avoir peur, il n'avait aucune de tisserae, son nom était inscrit qu'une fois, les garçons étaient nombreux dans le district 4, ça ne pouvait pas lui arriver à lui...

La dame du Capitole s'approcha de la boule de verre, y plongea sa main, et revint se placer devant son micro. Elle déplia le petit papier, s'éclaircit a voix et prononça le nom du malheureux garçon qui jamais plus ne vivrait comme avant ce jour de la Moisson.

"Finnick Odair"


End file.
